Vampire Gymnast
by T.S0616
Summary: A girl plops in on Cross Academy and shes silly, energetic, and friendly. But does she have a past? Who was she? And why does she know everybody so well?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Gymnast

Chapter One

I was pounding on my desk in biology when said.

" Since you cannot possibly stop pounding on my desks you can leave and go home." Gosh, this man cared more for his desks then his dorky I've-been-around-the-world collection.

"Aw man, c'mon. it's eighth period and there's only ten minutes left. Are you really going to give me a zero for the day? If you are, then you bogus." I said with an attitude.

He seemed more pissed-off than usual today why was I messing with him? "And I'll give you a 6:30 A.M detention for talking back."

"What!" I yelled.

"Get out of my class." He said handing me a detention slip. I snatched it outta his hands, grabbed my stuff and slammed the door on the way out.

I didn't even bother waiting for Amay, my best friend. I just grabbed my V.K manga's and binder and got outta that hell-hole. I walked down the streets with caution, looking out for rapers and thugs I hated those kinda things, especially vampires although I love reading about them I'd like for them to stay were they where, In my fantasies. If vampires were real I'd defiantly have the guts to go up to one and chuck a wooden stake right in there so-called-hearts, That's why I'm all Zero in Vampire Knight although he's a vampire himself, he's the closest I'm gonna get. I turned onto my street and saw a girl talking on her phone with someone she wouldn't stop blabbering so I put in my I-pod and started listening the opening song of V.K. Okay, I'll admit it I'm a pretty big fan for the show and books but I'm more of a Shugo Chara! Fan, But I just found the show amazing and I would want to fall into the Anime world of V.K. Especially just to get out of my 6:30 A.M detention, ugh, who wakes up that early? Oh wait, I do every morning for Gymnastics practice. That's right I'm an athlete and I'm amazing at it to, I got first place in a championship tournament and I was the first 16-year-old to do it, I'm amazing! I reached my house and walked up the steps to the front door and opened it.

"Misasuri, your home already? I thought you had a detention to take care of." My mom was a concerned woman even about my grades.

"Nope, cause gave me another detention and kicked me outta of class." I handed the paper to her.

"Oh, Misasuri Juran! What is wrong with you?" My mom wailed. "Just to think I was planning to give you present for your birthday!"

"Oh no! Moma! I don't want any presents, I know you feel bad that you cant afford any, but I don't mind!" In two days its going to be my 17 birthday and I'm not very excited cause I hate when my mother spends money on me. The only present I want is for school not to exist, that's impossible. In mean, c'mon at least make school fun! But only Amay makes its bearable.

"Honey, why don't you go play with your friends and stay out for awhile before Lance gets home…." My mothers voice changed, the look that crushed my soul, no longer the strong mother I knew.

"No! Mom, I'll stay with you this time!" I attempted. Lance, my moms new boyfriend, the third one this year, all of them abused her. We were silent at the kitchen counter then my mother finally answered.

"You can stay, but you must stay in your room."

"But-"

"No buts, your lucky you get this!" She looked out the window. "He's here! GO!" She pushed me into my cluttered room.

"Mom!-mom?" I listened for what was going to happen. I heard his voice it slurred and was filled with questionable anger. There voices were muffled but the bangs weren't. My eyes widened in utter terror as I heard the screams of my mom. Tears streamed down my face, out of all the times, this is when I cry. I cant believe this is what she went though, while I was out playing with Amay. There was a cracking sound from outside and I couldn't figure out if that was my mothers bones or the wall. My stomach churned and I felt like I was gonna throw up." MOMMY!" I screamed desperately wanting her more than anything.

"Who's that?" I heard him ask and all noises stopped, including my breath.

"Misa" Oh, mom I'm so sorry.

"Misa, is that the daughter you mentioned?"

"Yes, but-Please!"

"May I meet her?"

"No-!"

"Oh, Its not like I'm going to hurt her." He slurred and I started to hear footsteps coming towards me. I looked for a place to hide but my room was way to messy, so I backed against the wall and watched him open the door.

"My, I thought you'd be younger for a high voice." That kinda pissed me off.

"I thought you'd look drunker, for a sleazy voice." I countered. This obviously pissed him off, cause he shoved me into the wall. "Ah!" I immediately shoved back, with all my girl power and strength and luck he whammed into the wall too.

"Oh, that was a mistake." He chuckled. I remember pain.

I was awakened by thunder,I immediately shot up. "Ugh" I cringed in pain my whole body ached. I looked to see were I was cause I certainly wasn't home. I was in a forest. WTF? And it was pouring, I shivered I'm defiantly going to have a cold. "Hello?" I shouted. Aw, shit, I'm in trouble. Were am I? I felt all over my body to see if I was still alive, I felt cuts and bruises and my head was bleeding, there was a lot of blood. I looked around to see if there was any thing around me to have for shelter, then I spotted something it was a lump on the grass and leaves, I squinted to get a closer look. "My backpack!" I limped over to it in pain. What the hell was my backpack doing here?

Zero P.O.V

Midnight

(witching hour muahaha!)

Me and Yuuki were running to find shelter from the storm when I stopped dead short.

"Zero! C'mon! I don't want to get a cold! Zero, I'm sure no vampire in our school is wandering around in this weather!" Yuuki whined.

"Yuuki."

"Yeah?"

"I smell blood, lots of it"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Oh mah god! This piece of crap took me FOREVER! This actually was supposed to be my first story! Now I can work on Disease! If this get 5 or more reviews ill continue if it doesn't than…:(<p> 


	2. Important notice

Ok, first Id like to thank you all for the reviews. Second, I'm putting my stories on hold for awhile I realize I really need to put more work into my writing but I'm discontinuing Vampire Gymnast because It's just not worth it. Thank you again for your reviews. I'm just going to be reading stories and seeing what a good story really looks like.

-Jess


End file.
